Legacy of the Digipure
by Digipure of Logic
Summary: The digital world has been destroyed. The fifteen digipure must fight to create a new one, but the digicursed have their own plans... Major revisions have been done, and more has been added. Plese Read and Review.
1. Part One Prologue

My name is Eugene Derek Carter. This is my story.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Please remember that English dialogue is in "**Bold Face**", whereas Japanese Dialogue is in "Normal Face".

Part One

And So It Begins...

Prologue

It was a morning like any other, at least in America. That was Eugene's native country. Eugene, who attended college since he was eight, lived in the cozy town of Arlington, Texas. However, that's not where he got his digimon. It was on the first day of a summer camp in Japan, the same camp where Taichi and the others got theirs. Unbeknownst to them, this was when Hikari was sent to the digital world as well. Eugene and Hikari met up in the digital world shortly after they arrived.

But there was something special about Hikari. For starters, she had no digimon companion. But the thing that really stuck out was her digivice. Instead of the normal, white digivice, she had a pink one. However, that wasn't the only thing different about it. For some, unknown reason, it gave all sorts of information about her at the press of a button. It also could heal the wounded and rejuvenate those low on energy with an odd beam of light that shot out of it.

There was something about Eugene, too. His digimon was a dinomon, a small, velociraptor-like digimon with an acidic bite that was quick to anger. This dinomon wasn't like the usual dinomon, for instead of being evil, it was good.

Together, they discovered the ruins that would change their lives forever. Inside was the explanation of Hikari's digivice, fourteen similar to it, and a prophecy telling of the destruction of the current digital world, a great war, and the creation of a new, different digital world.

To prepare for the war, Eugene and Hikari trained to increase their strength, speed, sight, hearing, and stamina every day. Back then, time flowed much faster in the digital world than in the real world. Several millennia of digital time went by, yet they aged according to earth time, which flowed much, much slower. Then during the midst of a battle, Hikari was sent home in a portal, leaving both Eugene and her digivice behind.

Later, Eugene met up with another girl. Her name was Elizabeth Wagner, but she preferred to be called Beth. He tried to tell her what was to come. She didn't believe him at first, but when she saw the ruins for herself, she had a change of heart.

Six Earth years afterward, two years after the fight with Neomyotismon, our story begins. Eugene had just awoken and was eating breakfast. A news flash appeared on the television.

"**Digimon are attacking various cities in Japan. They seem to...**"

The signal was lost. Eugene nearly choked. He checked his computer. The portal to the digital world couldn't be opened. The digital world was gone. Today was the day. He grabbed his custom built laptop and rushed into his room.

"**Dinomon, wake up!**" he shouted. "**The digital world is gone! The war has started!**"

Eugene filled his bag with several necessary items, including his life savings and two small androids he had built himself. In one of his pockets he put a digitanium flute he made while with Hikari. He left the house, Dinomon trailing him, and ran as fast as he could to Beth's house across town. He knocked on her door.

"**Did you hear the news?**" he asked.

"**If you can call that news, then yes. Fairymon, let's go!**" Beth answered.

"**Dinomon, go mega.**"

Using the power of the Digivice of Logic, Dinomon immediately digivolved to his Mega-level form, Warraptormon, a fierce, acidic wargreymon-like digimon. Beth took hold of Fairymon and, with Eugene, climbed onto Warraptormon's back. Then together, they flew off and headed towards Japan.


	2. Part One Chapter One

Chapter One

Taichi yawned. "What's going on?" he asked. "It's the middle of the night! Can't I get some sleep?"

"YOU IDIOT! Can't you hear the sirens?" screamed Hikari. "We're under attack!"

"Geez, what's your problem? I'm sure our digimon can handle it, right Agumon? Agumon? Hey, Agumon!"

"W-w-what? I'm up, I'm up!" said Agumon. "What do you want?"

Tailmon peered over the bed. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid to find out," replied Hikari.

There was a knock at the door. "Can Taichi and Hikari come out to play?" said someone from the other side.

"Don't answer that!" demanded Hikari.

"Excuse me? Who the older one here?" asked Taichi.

"If you value your life, DO NOT answer that door!"

The door opened, and they heard a woman's scream.

"Mom!" shouted Taichi and Hikari as they rushed to her aid.

There was a sudden flash. "Get down!" yelled Hikari, pushing Taichi to the ground. In an instant, the room was set ablaze. "Taichi, get our digimon to safety, I'm going after Mom."

"Are you insane? We need our digimon!"

"But they're not ready for a _war_ now, are they?"

"War? What war?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Eugene, can you see what's going on up ahead?**" asked Beth.

"**I'm not sure, but I think I see Japan's coastline. We're getting close**," he replied. Warraptormon had taken them across the Pacific and was now nearing Japan's coast. One hour had passed since the news reached them. "**I hope we're not too late.**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, if it isn't Hikari Yagami," said a girl of about 16. She had short, smooth black hair with red tips.

"Do you want to play now?" asked an older boy, about 18 years of age. He had dark red spiky hair. He held a dagger up to Mrs. Yagami's throat.

"I suppose you two are members of the Digicursed?" responded Hikari.

"How did you know that?" asked the girl, reaching behind her.

"Hikari, what's going on?" asked Mrs. Yagami.

"A war, mother. A war." Hikari took off like a rocket. Instantly, she snatched the dagger away, freed her mother, and knocked the boy into another building. At that moment, the girl took out her version of a digivice; the Digicurse of Darkness.

A cold, dark beam shot out of the digicurse, just barely missing Hikari. She knew that she was in trouble. She had to get everyone out of this confined space as fast as possible. She called for Taichi and grabbed her mother's arm. As Taichi came into view, she grabbed his arm, then ran.

Hikari found a secluded alleyway and stopped to find out where she was. "Hikari, where on Earth did you learn how to do that?" asked her mom.

"It wasn't on Earth, Mother," replied Hikari.

"Was it in the digital world?" asked Taichi.

"_What_ digital world?"

"What do you mean—"

"Hikari, look out!" a voice called. It was Eugene.

Suddenly, the black beam of the Digicurse of Darkness struck Hikari in the back. She felt the life flowing out of her as the Demi-Beam took its affect on her. She screamed in agony as the pain etched throughout her body. She became cold and pale as she fell to her knees, and finally to the ground.

"No! Hikari!" shouted Taichi.

Eugene let out a yell and leaped off Warraptormon, pulling out a crystal shard. It turned into a greatsword. He landed, and trusted his sword out in front of him. "If you want to finish them off, you'll have to get through me first," he cried.

"And you are?" asked the girl.

"I am Eugene Carter, Digipure of Logic, adept of acid, and wielder of the Greatsword of Logic. An attack on my friend is the same as an attack on me, so prepare yourself for battle, for I show no mercy to my foes!" Eugene stared down the two adversaries. "Humph. Only two of you? Where are the others? This will be easy," he said confidently. "I probably won't even break a sweat."

"Kataku, did you hear that? He thinks he can take us on," said the girl.

"I doubt he can, not against the both of us. He doesn't stand a chance, don't you agree, Makkura?" replied Kataku. He grabbed his digicurse. "Let's see if he can dodge this!"

A beam of fire shot out of the Digicurse of Cowardice and headed toward Eugene, but he held his ground. He raised his arm up and muttered something under his breath, and when the beam got close, it dissipated by some unseen force.

"Tai, is Hikari alright?" asked Eugene.

"What? My name is Taichi!" replied Taichi.

"I said is she alright?"

"I—I'm alright, I think," answered Hikari.

"What are you? How was my Fire Beam dissipated?" quizzed Kataku.

Eugene started forward, slowly inching his way toward the duo. Sword in front, he started his charge. Makkura shot a Demi Beam, but it, too, was dissipated by the force in front of Eugene. Eugene moved his sword behind him and shouted, "Truncheon Fist!" His fist connected with tremendous force to Kataku and made a small crater where it impacted the ground. Eugene stopped and glared at Makkura.

"W-what are you looking at?" she asked, putting up her fists. She looked down at his hands, where he was wearing long, leather gloves. "What are those gloves for? Afraid you'll break a nail?"

Annoyed, Eugene took the glove off his right hand, reached up, and lightly grabbed hold of her neck. Makkura let out a deafening cry of pain as the acid, moving from his flesh into hers, left its burn. "Without these gloves, nobody can safely touch me," Eugene remarked. Satisfied, he tossed her aside next to Kataku.

Eugene put his glove back on. His greatsword turned back into the shard from which it was formed. He walked towards Hikari and the others. "Who are you? Where are you from?" asked Taichi.

"All will be explained in time, Tai," responded Eugene.

"I said 'my name is Taichi'!"

"Taichi! Hikari!" shouted voices. It was Agumon and Tailmon, followed by Mr. Yagami and the other digimon of the Yagami family. "What happened?" Eugene leaped up onto a nearby building and left for a while. "Who was that?"

"H-he's an old friend," answered Hikari, catching her breath.

"You know that guy?" asked Taichi. Hikari was silent, trying to rest. "Tailmon, you're Hikari's partner. Do you have any idea who that was?"

They heard an odd noise, as if a computer was booting up. Taichi turned around, seeing Eugene turning on the six-inch-tall android in front of him. "**Inju, do you detect any digipure nearby? If so, which ones are they?**" Eugene asked.

"**Let me see**," said Inju. Her eyes went blank as she scanned her surroundings. "**The digipure of Knowledge and Destiny are nearby to the north—along with the digicursed of Cluelessness and Doom!**"

"**Not good. We need to get moving**," said Eugene. He grabbed his digivice and pressed a few buttons. He pointed it out in front of him and pressed the large button on the side of the digivice, and a thin, blue beam shot out, creating a portal out in front of him. "Tai, take the others and enter the portal, quickly!"

"For the last time, MY NAME IS TAICHI!" Taichi shouted.

"Listen, if you want to live, I suggest you do as I say, regardless of what I call you! For all I care I could call you Spiky-Haired Freak, but you should still obey me in this time of crisis!" Eugene shouted back. "You may not realize this, but the lives of all of your friends are resting on my shoulders! If I slip up or are too slow, they could be killed!"

Defeated, Taichi propped Hikari on his shoulder and together, the Yagami family and their digimon entered the portal.


	3. Part One Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"So, Koushiro, are you ready to have some fun?" asked the long blonde-haired teenage girl.

"Who are you? What are you doing at my house?" questioned Koushiro.

"You can call me Shuurai," said the girl. Shuurai reached behind her and grabbed her digicurse. "My vice is Cluelessness. Such a pity. I suppose your virtue is Knowledge?"

"My...virtue? Oh, my crest, do you mean that? Wait a second, if I have a virtue, and you have a vice, wouldn't that make you the opposite of me?"

"Why, yes. It would." Shuurai shot a bolt of electricity from her digicurse, striking Koushiro in the chest. Koushiro fell to his knees in pain.

"Koushiro! Are you okay?" Tentomon asked, coming up behind him. "What do you want from us?" he asked her. "We didn't do you any harm!"

"I want you to perish!" yelled Shuurai as she shot a second bolt. This time, however, the bolt dissipated before it got to Koushiro. Shuurai tried again, and again the bolt dissipated. "What wrong with this thing?" she yelled, shaking the digicurse.

"Nothing. I just set up a barrier around him," said a voice. Shuurai turned around. Beth stood there smirking.

"Who are you?"

"I am Beth Wagner, Digipure of Kindness."

"Which one? The kindness that forms friendships or the kindness that bonds them together?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just shut up and die!" Shuurai shot another bolt of lightning out of her digicurse, this time aimed at Beth. Beth dodged it and seemingly disappeared. "Where are you?" Shuurai quizzed. "Show yourself!"

"Right behind you!" yelled Beth as she swung her fist. The impact sent Shuurai to another road. Beth turned to Koushiro. "Are you alright?"

"I—I'm not sure. I think so," answered Koushiro.

"Here, let me help you up." As Beth helped Koushiro up, Koushiro groaned and clutched the place where the bolt had struck him. "We'll have to get that looked at," said Beth. "Call your family. As long as you're alive, they're in danger as well."

"What's going on?" asked Tentomon.

"That will be explained when we get you to safety."

Koushiro called for his family. When the rest of his family came, his adopted mother gave a fright. "What have you done to Koushiro?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

"She saved my life, Mom," Koushiro answered.

"**Bethany, locate the Digipure of Logic**," commanded Beth.

Eugene's other android popped out of Beth's pocket. "**Scanning for Eugene!**" she cried as she thrust her index finger into the air. A miniscule device protruded out of the finger and started to spin rapidly. "**Eugene is approaching the location of the Digipure of Destiny as we speak!**"

"**And where exactly would that be?**"

"**That way!**" Bethany pointed northwest.

Beth rolled her eyes. "**Why did Eugene program you to act like Sumomo?**" she groaned.

"**What! Sumomo! Where!**" exclaimed an excited Bethany as she looked around.

"**Just lead us to him!**" yelled Beth.

"**You mean Sumomo's not here?**" whined Bethany. Koushiro started to laugh.

"**No! She's not! Why would she be in our dimension? She's from the Chobits dimension! Now let's go!**"

Bethany hopped out of the pocket and started off toward Eugene's location as Beth, Koushiro, and his family followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iori, what's going on? Who's at the door?" asked Mrs. Hida.

"Iori, why don't you come out? I'm not going to bite...much," said the young boy with short silver hair. "Come on, why do you hesitate?"

Iori stood at the door with Armadillomon by his side. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? I am Doom. I am Zatsuon. You are Destiny, are you not? It's a pity I have to do this," said Zatsuon.

"Do what?" asked Cody.

"Why, kill you, of course!" laughed Zatsuon. Iori started back into his home when Zatsuon's digicurse shot a sonic blast throughout the house, shattering all the glass. Iori's mother screamed and his stepfather came to see what was going on. Iori tried to flee from Zatsuon, but Zatsuon grabbed his arm and held him back. "You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Let me go!" Iori yelled. His ears still rang from the sonic blast. Zatsuon fell limp. Eugene now stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Iori. "Did you do that?"

"Yes, I pressed a point on his body that makes him fall limp for about three minutes. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

Eugene helped Iori's family out of the house and together they headed down the street. Inju spoke up. "Elizabeth and the Digipure of Knowledge are headed toward us."

"From which direction?" asked Eugene.

"Southeast. Adjusting route... Follow me!" Inju jumped out of the duffel bag and headed towards Beth and the others. Eugene followed with the Hida family and their digimon.

Zatsuon got up. "You will pay for interfering with my mission!" he screamed.

"Let me guess, your mission is to destroy the digipure and have the new digital world be pure evil. Was I close?" said Eugene.

Zatsuon froze. "Who are you? How do you know that?"

"I am the Digipure of Logic."

Zatsuon took out his digicurse. "So then, you, too, must die!" he said as he shot another sonic blast.

"Acid Barrier," said Eugene, his arm stretched out in front of him. The blast stopped dead in its tracks. Confused, Zatsuon called for his digimon, Armordramon. "A mega-level digimon? Too easy." Eugene rushed at Armordramon and reduced it to its in-training form, Blackupamon, with a single punch. "Don't think I haven't trained for several digital millennia for nothing!" laughed Eugene. In a panic, Zatsuon took Blackupamon and fled.

"How'd you do that?" asked Iori.

"I first went to the digital world six years ago. Time flew much differently in the digital world back then. I'll explain the rest later, when everyone is safe."

Eugene and the Hida family continued following Inju. Beth and the Izumi family, led by Bethany, soon came into view. "**Eugene sighted! DADDY!**" exclaimed Bethany. The android ran up and jumped at Eugene with such force that it knocked him over.

"**Daddy?**" questioned Beth, the Hida family, and the Izumi family. Eugene looked as confused as they did.

"**Since when am I your 'Daddy'?**" asked Eugene.

"**You built and programmed me, didn't you?**" responded Bethany.

"**Are there bugs in her learning program?**" asked Beth.

Eugene chuckled, stood up, and grabbed his digivice. Bethany held on to his shirt. "**Bethany, could you get down now?**" he asked. Bethany let go and dropped to the ground. "**Why don't you two go back into the bag for a while?**" Bethany and Inju went into Eugene's duffel bag. Eugene opened another portal. "Follow me, unless you want to go head to head with another digicursed."


	4. Part One Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Taichi, do you know what's going on?" asked Mrs. Yagami.

"I haven't got the slightest clue, but I think Hikari does," Taichi replied. "Isn't that right, Hikari?"

Hikari wasn't paying any attention. Instead, she was scanning the surroundings. "Hmm, everywhere I look I see white. Where are we? Where did Eugene send us, and more importantly, how did he do it?" she murmured to herself.

"Hey! Hikari! Taichi's talking to you!" said Tailmon.

Hikari didn't notice Tailmon, for she was too busy trying to figure out what was going on. She focused her eyes in the distance. She thought she saw something, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. "I'll be right back. Nobody follow me."

"Where are you going?" Taichi asked.

There was no response. Hikari, trying to conserve what energy she had left, decided to walk. It took her a while to get there, but when she arrived, her hunch was confirmed. There stood thirteen digivices; one for Courage, one for Knowledge, one for Friendship, one for Reliability, one for Sincerity, one for Love, one for Kindness, one for Respect, one for Miracles, one for Destiny, one for Peace, one for Hope, and hers, the one for Light. "I guess Eugene has the one for Logic, but the second digivice for Kindness is missing. I wonder where it is," Hikari said to herself. She grabbed her digivice and the Digivice of Courage and headed back.

On her way back, Hikari noticed a large crystal structure that she hadn't noticed before. She wondered what it could be, and continued on. As she got close, she called for Taichi. When they met up, she handed him the Digivice of Courage.

"Who's is this?" he asked.

"It's yours."

"But I already have a digivice."

"The one you originally had was a prototype. These digivices are over a thousand times more powerful."

"But still, it doesn't mean that it's mine!"

"You see the big button?"

"This one?"

"Press it." Taichi pressed the button. The digivice glowed and displayed a hologram giving information on Taichi. "There's your proof. It displays information only on its owner."

"So what. It knows who I am. Not very impressive if you ask me."

"Point the digivice straight up and press the dark orange button." Taichi did as instructed, and a stream of fire shot out of the digivice.

"Whoa! These can do that?"

"Only when its owner wields it."

"What does yours do?"

"It heals people." As Hikari spoke, she shot a beam of light at herself. The damage taken from the Demi-beam was gone.

"How come you know so much?"

"All will be explained in time, Taichi."

"That's what that other guy said..." A portal opened. Out stepped Koushiro, Iori, their families and digimon, along with Eugene and Beth. "Koushiro! Iori! Do you know what's going on?" Koushiro shook his head. Hikari walked back to the digivices.

"Everything will be explained when the rest of the digipure are brought here. I'm sure they'd like an explanation, too," Eugene said.

"Umm...digipure?" asked Taichi.

"The digidestined pure of heart and void of evil. There are fifteen that I know of, and each has their own special digivice to go with them. I see you have yours, Tai."

"It's Taichi."

Hikari was coming back with the digivices of Knowledge and Destiny when she stopped. "Eugene, why is your hair red? You never seemed like the type to dye it," she asked.

"That's a side effect of learning Psynergy."

Blank stares were everywhere. Beth laughed.

"**Why? Why must I always use the M-word when talking about this? Don't you people play video games? Why do I always have to use the M-word to get people to understand?**" complained Eugene.

"**M-word?**" wondered Koushiro.

"Magic."

"WHAT!" yelled the others.

"You mean, 'magic tricks,' right?" asked Taichi.

"No, I am well aware of the difference between 'magic tricks' and 'magic.' I mean magic," answered Eugene.

"But that's impossible! It's a proven fact that magic spells aren't real!" shouted Koushiro.

"Two things. First, it's not actually magic, it's Psynergy, so stop calling it magic. Second, it is possible to learn Psynergy as long as you first travel to the Golden Sun dimension."

"Traveling to other dimensions isn't possible!"

"Where do you think you are? You think this is our own dimension? Let me tell you a few things; this isn't Earth, this isn't the digital world, this isn't the world of data, and this isn't the realm of wishes! I programmed everything about it into my digivice and using one of its functions, created a portal that leads here!"

"How can the digivices allow that?"

"Are you familiar with the curtain of fire?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that had to do with my question."

"The curtain of fire has grown to such immense proportions that it has taken the place of the digital world. Out of the flames came the digicursed, their version of the digivice, called the digicurse, and their digimon, all of which are pure evil. The only things that remain of the digital world are the sixteen stars of virtue, which, according to some ruins that Hikari and I found, are spread out across several dimensions. Since we had nothing to locate and extract the stars, I created two persocoms for that specific purpose." On cue, Bethany and Inju climbed out of the duffel bag.

"Persocoms? Dude, you watch too much anime," said Taichi.

"Ah, so you're familiar with the Chobits dimension. Oh, and Tai—"

"It's Taichi."

"No, you have to earn that name."

"What do you mean, 'earn it'?"

"Your terrible leadership skills almost cost you your lives several times in the old digital world. And that incident with Mimi! Couldn't you have listened to Sora!"

"What incident with...oh...that one... Hey, how do you know about that!"

"Jo told me. Oh, and by the way, there's no such thing as 'too much anime'. Good story lines are hard to come by in America."

"About your, err, persocoms," started Koushiro, "do they have A.I. or something?"

"No, I merely programmed personalities into them. The closest thing they have to A.I. is a learning program. The one with the long hair and the long, dark dress, that's Bethany. Her programming based off of another persocom, one from the Chobits dimension. Her hair changes color depending on her mood. The other one, in the sky blue floral kimono and the oversized ribbon..."

"**HEY! There's nothing wrong with my ribbon being big!**" yelled Inju.

"...is named Inju. Her ribbon changes color to match her mood. She's extremely sensitive about her ribbon, and what ever you do, DON'T remove it! If you do, she'll try to kill you. If I didn't have Bethany, she'd probably succeed, too. Her programming is unique."

"Why couldn't you stop her?" asked Hikari.

"I built them to be faster and stronger than us, just in case we get into some serious trouble. You could say they are 'combat persocoms'"

"Hey, slow down!" said Iori. "Did anyone else catch what he said earlier?"

"About what?" asked Taichi.

"He said something happened to the digital world!"

"What happened?"

"It's been destroyed," said Beth.

The room fell silent.

It was a while before anybody said anything. "Koushiro, you look hurt," said Hikari.

"Some girl hit me with a bolt of lightning, although I'm not quite sure how," Koushiro responded.

"Here, let me heal you," said Hikari, getting out her digivice.

"You can do that?"

"My digivice can." Hikari pointed her digivice at Koushiro and pressed a button. A beam of light shot out, and Koushiro's wound healed. "There. All better. Here, take this." Hikari gave Koushiro the Digivice of Knowledge. "This is your true digivice. The other one you have is a prototype." She walked over to Iori and handed the Digivice of Destiny to him. "This is yours."

Bethany looked around, pondered for a moment, then asked, "Why's everyone so quiet?" Inju glared at her and bopped her on the head. The others couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, umm, guy who calls me Tai..." started Taichi.

"My name's Eugene."

"Yeah, uh, right. Which persocom is Bethany based off of? The way she acts seems kind of familiar."

"Please don't make him say it," complained Beth.

"But I want to know."

"Her personality is based off of..." began Eugene.

"**PLEASE DON'T!**" cried Beth.

"...Sumomo."

"**WHAT! Sumomo! Where!**" yelled Bethany. She went to the duffel bag. "**Is she in here?**" she said, lifting the bag and dumping the contents on top of her. She popped out of the pile of stuff. "**Not here.**"

"**Don't tell me I didn't warn you,**" Beth told Eugene.

"**Is she here?**" This time she was looking in Eugene's pockets. "**Nope.**"

Eugene chuckled. "**But she's so cute when she does that,**" he responded.

"**Is she here? Not here.**" She jumped out of Taichi's hair.

"How long has she been like this?" Taichi asked.

"**Is she here? No, not here, either.**" She ran back from where the digivices were being held.

"Ever since I told her who her personality was based on."

"**Here?**" She picked up Tentomon. "**No, not here.**" She threw him back.

"Could it be possible that she sees Sumomo as her Mother—hey!" said Koushiro.

"**Here?**" Bethany had jumped into the bag Koushiro kept his laptop in. "**Aw, not here, either.**" She jumped out.

"It's possible," answered Eugene. Bethany stopped in the middle of the area.

"**Scanning for Sumomo!**" she cried. Again, she thrust her index finger into the air. A miniscule device protruded out of it and started to spin rapidly.

"**Scanning for WHAT!**" cried Beth.

"**BETHANY!**" screamed Eugene. Bethany stopped. "**Did you program yourself _again_!**" Bethany nodded. "**How many times have I told you _NOT_ to program yourself without my permission!**"

"**Twenty-three times!**" exclaimed Bethany with a large grin.

"**And you're proud of that _why_? Delete what you programmed and next time ask me before programming yourself!**"

"We should get going. The rest of the digipure are counting on us," said Beth.

"Let me go with you," said Hikari.

"You should stay here and heal anyone else who might show up injured," responded Eugene.

"Alright. I understand." Eugene called Bethany and Inju, created a portal back to Earth, and together, with Beth, they entered.


	5. Part One Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Vee-Laser!" cried Exveemon. The attack, intended for the invading Mecharedveedramon, missed and hit a wall.

"Veedra-Rocket!" countered Mecharedveedramon. The attack returned Exveemon to his in-training form.

"Demiveemon!" cried Daisuke.

"You don't stand a chance. You might as well give up now," said a mysterious girl. She seemed about Daisuke's age and had long pink hair with white tips

"Never!"

"Too bad, Miracle boy. Hey, Gekishin, how are you handling that Stingmon?"

Wormmon lay on the ground, engulfed by pain. Ken rushed to his aid. "Nice work, Ironwaspmon. You took it out without even using an actual attack. Now finish the job," said Gekishin, a boy seeming to be about Ken's age with short, brown, wavy hair.

Ironwaspmon closed in for the attack, but stopped. A flash of blue light was followed with the opening of a portal between the two digimon. Out stepped Eugene, Beth, and the two persocoms. "They must be the digipure that Chaos warned us about," said the girl.

"Ironwaspmon, forget about those weaklings. Go mega and concentrate your attacks on the guy," commanded Gekishin.

Ironwaspmon digivolved into Battlewaspmon and began its assault on Eugene. "Stinger Battery!" it cried as it unleashed its attack. Eugene swiftly dodged and countered the attack, sending Battlewaspmon back to its hatchling form, Minigrubmon.

"Is that all you've got? I expected more from a digicursed," said Eugene.

"Kyou, I don't think that a mega-level digimon is enough," commented Gekishin.

"Right. Mecharedveedramon, digivolve to your giga-level form," Kyou said.

Mecharedveedramon digivolved past its mega-level form and into its giga-level form, Warredveedramon. "**Eugene, it's a giga. We can't beat that,**" said Beth.

"**No, we can't, but I know a couple of persocoms who can. Hey, Bethany!**"

"**Yes?**"

"**...It's fun time.**"

Bethany grinned maniacally. Her hair turned blood red and her eyes turned fiery as she began to laugh. Warredveedramon began its attack. Bethany rushed at Warredveedramon, threw it high into the air, and leaped up after it.

"How can something that small be so strong?" asked Ken. Bethany caught Warredveedramon in mid-air, threw it to the ground, sped down and attacked it again. She was laughing the entire time.

"She was built out of a digitanium alloy and runs off of a digital engine." Bethany slammed Warredveedramon into the ground, reducing it to its mega-level form, Novaredveedramon. She continued her assault.

"What's going on? How could this little speck take out a giga-level digimon?" questioned Kyou. Bethany laughed as she clashed with Novaredveedramon.

"I'd leave before she gets too carried away," said Eugene. Novaredveedramon was again reduced, this time back to its ultimate form, Mecharedveedramon. Bethany continued to attack.

"Kyou, I think we should withdraw. We should come back when we have the others," said Gekishin.

"Agreed. Mech—Redveedramon, lets go."

Gekishin, carrying Minigrubmon, and Kyou, followed by Redveedramon, fled. Bethany started to pursue them. "**Bethany, that's enough,**" said Eugene. Bethany stopped and returned to Eugene.

"It was close, but we won," said Daisuke.

"Nothing was won today. It will be a long time before the war is over. And besides, you didn't do anything," remarked Eugene. "Get your families and their digimon. As long as you're here, they're in danger as well."

Ken went and got the rest of his family, but Daisuke stayed. "We don't need your help. We can take care of this ourselves," he said.

"Can you take on a mega-level digimon without yours?"

"Uh...No."

"I'd bet you couldn't even take one on with yours, since it couldn't even beat a mere ultimate-level. Go get your family."

Annoyed, Daisuke obeyed. Ken returned with his family and their digimon, followed by Daisuke soon afterwards. Eugene created another portal.

"W-what's that?" asked Daisuke's sister.

"It is a portal that leads to safety. Yagami Tai and Hikari, along with Izumi Koushiro and Hida Iori are already there."

"WHAT! Hikari's in there!" shouted Daisuke as he rushed into the portal. Beth couldn't help but laugh.

"Heh, looks like someone has a crush on Hikari," laughed Eugene. Now thinking it was safe, the Motomiya and Ichijouji families and their digimon went through the portal. "**Beth, take Inju and head towards the Digipure of Love. I'll take Bethany and head towards the Digipure of Reliability. We'll meet back here when we get these digipure.**"

"**Got it.**"


	6. Part One Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"**Inju, locate the Digipure of Love,**" said Beth.

"**The Digipure of Love is due south of here, about half a kilometer,**" responded Inju.

"**Is the Digicursed of Hate there yet?**"

"**No.**"

"**Let's hope it stays like that.**" Beth headed south.

"**Turn left on the next street, house number one-thousand-three-hundred-twenty-five.**"

"**Thanks.**" Beth arrived at the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "**Are you sure they're in here?**" Beth asked.

"**Yes, the digipure is inside this house,**" answered Inju.

"**Alright. Oh, Inju, what's the Japanese word for wisdom?**"

"Wisdom."

"**Thanks.** Excuse me, but if the people in this house have any wisdom left in them, they would open the door and hear me out!" They waited. The door opened slightly.

"Y-yes?" answered a frightened Sora.

"You, your family, and your digimon are in great danger. I am advising you to get your family together and follow me. If it makes a difference, Yagami Hikari would have been with me now, but stayed behind to help the injured."

"How do I know that you aren't going to hurt us?"

"Because you are needed to... **um... Inju, what's the Japanese word for resurrect?**"

"Resurrect," Inju replied.

"**Right...** You are needed to resurrect the digital world."

"What do you mean by 'resurrect'?" questioned Sora.

"**WARNING! The Digicursed of Hate is nearby and approaching fast!**" cried Inju.

"**So much for this being easy,**" groaned Beth. "Hold on, can your digimon digivolve to its mega-level form yet?"

"No, why?" asked Sora

"Your opposite is here, the Digicursed of Hate. You aren't ready for this battle. I will fight in your stead." Confused, Sora went back into her house, just as the Digicursed of Hate, a boy seeming to be around Sora's age having medium-length lavender hair, arrived with his digimon, Albatrossmon, a champion level digimon. Beth called for Fairymon. "**Fairymon, digivolve to Megafairymon,**" said Beth. Fairymon bypassed its champion-level form and went straight into its ultimate-level form. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern. I'm here for the Digipure of Love, not some insignificant person like you," said the digicursed.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused for someone else, for I am the Digipure of Kindness."

"In that case, my name is Arashi. Don't forget it." Arashi reached behind him and grabbed his digicurse. "Albatrossmon, digivolve. We need to show Miss Kindness who she's dealing with." Albatrossmon digivolved into its ultimate-level form, Harpymon. Arashi then shot a gust of wind from his digicurse.

"Too easy." Beth moved out of the way of the gust and got her digivice. She shot a beam at Arashi. It hit and sent Arashi to the ground.

"Ah, so you're _that_ Kindness." Arashi struggled to get up, but in vain. The gravitational force around him was too strong. Harpymon started to attack.

"Harpy Wing!" it cried. Harpymon rushed forward, its wings glowing.

"**Graviton Cannon!**" yelled Megafairymon. A dense, black orb shot into Harpymon, binding it to the ground.

Beth knocked on the door again. "Hurry! We don't have much time!" she said. Sora brought her family and their digimon out. "Follow me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Bethany, in which direction is the Digipure of Reliability?**" asked Eugene.

"**Over there!**" replied Bethany, pointing west.

"**...Okay, if we were to go around all of these houses to get to them, where would they be?**"

"**Go south until you reach the next street.**" Eugene did as she instructed. "**Now go west for twelve streets.**"

"**Which way now?**"

"**Go north until you reach number one five seven three.**"

"**...Which apartment number?**"

"**Thirty-two.**"

"**Alright. Oh, hey, check to see if a digicursed is in the area.**" Bethany started to scan the area, then abruptly stopped.

"**Whoa!**"

"**What is it?**"

"**The Digicursed of Chaos just flew by over-head, along with an unknown digimon!**"

"**That was close. Keep searching.**" Bethany started scanning again.

"**The Digicursed of Unreliability is...**"

"**Is what?**"

"**I think that they're lost, hee hee. They're going the wrong way to get here.**"

"**Talk about living up to your title. Let's just hope it stays that way.**" Eugene headed towards the apartment and knocked on the door. A startled Jo opened the door.

"Eugene? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, I see you still remember me. Hey, Jo, do you remember what I told you about the war?"

"You mean the one that was in those ruins you saw?"

"Yeah. It's started. Get your family and digimon and follow me."

"I understand." Jo went back into his house.

"**Bethany, notify me if you pick anything up while scanning.**"

Jo returned with his family. "We're all here."

"**Ahh! The Digicursed of Chaos just went by again!**" cried Bethany.

"Hmm? What's that?" asked Jo, noticing Bethany.

"I'll explain later. We're currently being stalked by my opposite, the Digicursed of Chaos. Where the Digicursed of Unreliability is, I do not know, but as long as you're still here, you're in danger," said Eugene.

"Where are we going?" asked Mrs. Kido.

"I have set up a place for the digipure that the digicursed can't get to."

"Mom, we can trust him. I know this guy. His name is Eugene," said Jo.

"Follow me." The Kido family followed Eugene and Bethany back to the rendezvous point. Upon arrival, Beth and Inju were nowhere to be found. "**Hmm, Beth must have run into a digicursed.**"

"So, just where is this 'safe place'?" asked Mr. Kido.

"Be patient. We have to wait for Beth to get back with the Digipure of Love."

A short while later, Beth, Inju, and the Takenouchi family arrived. "**So, did you have problems with a digicursed as well?**" Beth questioned.

"**Nothing major.**"

"**The Digicursed of Chaos is heading straight for us!**" warned Bethany.

"**We don't have any time to spare.**" Eugene opened up a portal with his digivice. "Everyone, enter the portal. Beth and I will stay behind and find the rest of the digipure."

Jo nodded and started forward, but Mrs. Kido stopped him. "We don't know where that leads, Jo. How do we know that it's safe?" she said.

"He's never lied to or tricked me before. I trust him. We all should," Jo responded.

Jo entered the portal. Hesitantly, Sora and the Kido and Takenouchi families followed. The portal closed just as the Digicursed of Chaos arrived.


	7. Part One Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The Digicursed of Chaos stared at Eugene. He had medium-length black hair, and his eyes were a dark red. "**I see Suima is incompetent. He'll have to be dealt with later,**" he said.

"**And you are?**" asked Eugene.

"**You'll have to earn the right to know my name, Logic.**"

Eugene turned to Beth. "**Beth, take Bethany and find the Digipure of Peace. Inju, find the Digipure of Friendship. Meet back here when you've found them.**" Beth took Bethany and left, and Inju headed in a separate direction. Eugene turned back to the digicursed. "**So, how am I to earn the right to know your name?**"

"**You'll have to prove yourself as a worthy opposite, Logic.**"

"**I have a name, too, you know.**"

"**I already know your name. I choose not to use it.**"

The two adversaries rushed at each other, each grabbing a crystal around their neck. As before, Eugene's crystal turned into a greatsword. The Digicursed of Chaos' crystal turned into a strange shaped sword. The two swords clashed together, ringing as they struck each other.

"**So, what kind of weapon do you wield?**"

"**It's called a wicked blade.**"

Eugene and the digicursed leapt back, and again rushed at each other with their swords.

"**Aren't you going to use your digimon against me?**"

"**I don't see the need, all I need to do is gage your strength to see if you are worthy to be my opponent.**"

Again, they leapt back. This time, however, the digicursed stayed put and reached out his hand.

"**Acid,**" he said.

Sensing danger, Eugene jumped to the side. An acidic mist appeared where he had been standing.

"**No... I know of that attack... That's from my game! What did you do in the Mana dimension?**" spoke Eugene.

"**All we did was learn some elemental magic. There is no star there, so we had no reason to stay,**" answered the digicursed.

"**You know, magic can miss its target. My skills always hit!**" remarked Eugene, preparing for his attack. "**Acid Dragon!**"

Eugene, with both hands, thrust his greatsword into the ground. A dragon-like form made of acid shot up from underneath the digicursed, engulfing him in acid. The digicursed laughed and remained unharmed.

"**Fool! You of all people should know what happens when you hit someone knowing magic from the Mana dimension with their own element!**"

"**They... get healed.**"

"**And if I'm not mistaken, you are the only one of the digipure who can absorb their element.**"

An idea popped into Eugene's head. He started to concentrate, and his hair began to grow long and turn blue. He was now in his basic form.

"**Base Rake!**" Eugene cried, his sword behind him. With great speed, he rushed at the digicursed, his sword glowing a dark blue. The attack hit and sent the digicursed to his knees.

"**Hmm... you're smart, I'll give you that. Using my element's opposite against me. Very well, I suppose you now have the right to know my name,**" said the digicursed. "**I am Shibotsu Sando. I will give you this victory, but I will return and see to it that I am the end of you.**"

Sando reached up into the air, grabbed onto a mysterious digimon flying by, and was gone. Suddenly Eugene heard an ear-piercing noise off in the east. Eugene immediately knew what it was and ran towards it—one of his persocoms had called for help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Bethany, which way do we go?**" asked Beth.

"**Over there!**" answered Bethany, pointing north.

"**...Okay... There are houses in the way. Could you give me directions around the houses?**"

"**Go east one street, north fourteen streets, west three streets, north one street, east one street, and north for sixteen yards.**" Beth headed east. "**Turn left here!**" said Bethany as they approached the next road.

"**I know.**"

Beth turned and ran northward. After passing thirteen streets, Bethany spoke again. "**Take the next left!**"

"**I know!**"

Beth continued on, heading west. "**Turn right!**"

"**I KNOW!**"

Beth turned north. "**Take this right!**"

"**Oh, for crying out loud! I already know! You told me already! Don't tell me again!**"

Beth turned and headed east, then again to the north and continued to run. "**Umm...**" started Bethany.

"**WHAT?**"

"**You passed it.**"

"**What number was the house!**"

"**It was the apartment complex, building three, apartment number three-four-six.**"

Beth ran back to the apartments and went to the said apartment number. She knocked as hard as she could without breaking the door, but there was no answer. "Excuse me, but this is a matter of life and death! Open the door and hear me out!" yelled Beth, but to no avail. "**Are you sure they're here?**"

"**Yes, but they're asleep.**"

"**How can they sleep with all this noise? There must be five or six sirens going off at once right now!**"

"**So what are we going to do?**"

"**Could you break the lock?**"

"**Don't be silly! Daddy didn't build a blowtorch into me!**"

"**Stop calling Eugene 'Daddy'.**"

"**Maybe we should break down the door!**"

Before Beth could object, Bethany busted down the door and went inside. Beth groaned and went in, too. "**Which room is the digipure in?**" she asked.

"**Follow me!**" exclaimed Bethany. She ran towards a room. Inside was Miyako, sleeping like a rock. Suddenly, there was a loud, ear-piercing noise. "**Sister's in trouble!**" cried Bethany. Miyako woke up and looked around.

"**Sister? Oh, you must mean... What do you mean Inju's in trouble?**" asked Beth. "**I'll take care of this digipure, you go help Inju!**"

Bethany left. "Excuse me, who are you and why are you in my home?" asked Miyako.

"**Huh? Oh! You're awake!** Umm... You need to get your family and digimon together."

"Why?"

"This is a matter of life and death! Don't ask me why! Just go before the Digicursed of War arrives!"

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

An idea popped into Beth's head. "Why don't you try going to the digital world to find out?" she said.

"Fine. If I do that will you leave?"

"If you _can_ do that... then sure."

Miyako got out her digivice and went to her computer. She tried to open to gate to the digital world, but all she got was static. "I don't understand. Why can't I open the gate?"

"Because there's no gate to open. The digital world's gone."

"That's impossible!"

"There has never been a prophecy from the digital world that hasn't come true, and it was prophesied that the old digital world would be destroyed, and a war would determine the, umm... fate of the new one."

Miyako didn't hear her. There was a pain inside of her head unlike any she'd ever felt before. Beth, looking around, spotted the Digicursed of War in the doorway, using his digicurse against Miyako.


	8. Part One Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Inju ran to the east. She could hear fighting in the distance. She could tell that the Digipure of Friendship was there, but was surprised that she could sense the Digipure of Hope in the same area. She jumped up on top of a house and saw the battle. There in front of her, were Ishida Yamato and Takaishi Takeru fighting side by side against the Digicursed of Enmity and Despair.

"Hand of Fate!" cried Angemon.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" shouted Metalgarurumon.

Both attacks missed their targets. Steelfinrirmon and Archdevimon closed in for an attack.

"**They need help,**" said Inju to herself.

Inju rushed at Steelfinrirmon. Before he could finish his attack, she had thrown him in the air. She jumped up after it and kicked it down.

"Look at that!" exclaimed Takeru.

"What?" wondered Yamato. Yamato turned to see the six-inch tall Inju beating the living daylights out of Steelfinrirmon. "Whoa."

"Is that a digimon? I haven't seen anything like it before. And it's taking on a mega with ease!" said Takeru.

"Steelfinrirmon, stop playing around and finish the job!" yelled the Digicursed of Enmity. She had long, dark blue hair with light blue streaks.

Inju grabbed Steelfinrirmon again, spun around and threw him at the Digicursed of Enmity, causing Steelfinrirmon to de-digivolve into Frostfinrirmon.

"Fubuki!" screamed the Digicursed of Despair. He had shaggy blonde hair. "That's it! Archdevimon, go giga!"

Archdevimon digivolved past its mega-level form and into Sadisticdevimon.

"What's that?" asked Takeru.

"Takeru, I believe that if I digivolve to my mega-level form, I should be able to beat it," said Angemon.

"There is no need," said Inju. "I was built to be able to defeat a giga. A mega wouldn't stand a chance against one."

"A giga?" wondered Yamato. "How strong is that?"

"One-thousand-twenty-four times stronger than a mega-level digimon," replied Inju. She started to attack.

Inju rushed at Sadisticdevimon, which moved out of her way. She turned and jumped at it, knocking it down with one blow. Sadisticdevimon swiped at Inju with its claws, but missed every attack. Inju continued to deal damage to Sadisticdevimon with a barrage of attacks. Sadisticdevimon was getting angry.

"Claw of Despair!" it cried, lunging at Inju with its claws. The attack landed and sent Inju to the ground.

Inju looked down at her side. There was a gash where she had been hit. Wires had been severed, and sparks were flying out of the wound. To make matters worse, her digital engine had been damaged. She couldn't win the fight in her current condition. She needed help. Without warning, an ear-splitting noise came from Inju. She had called for help.

"Zetsubou, what's going on? What's that noise?" asked Fubuki. She was still pinned underneath Frostfinrirmon.

"That thing that took out your digimon is dying," responded Zetsubou.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Takeru.

"Get your families, quick. My master will be here soon to escort you to safety. I will keep this digimon busy," replied Inju.

"But..."

"Go!"

Takeru and Yamato rushed into their house, following Inju's orders.

"Sadisticdevimon, finish her off!" yelled Zetsubou.

Sadisticdevimon attacked again, but Inju simply dodged the blow.

"**Inju!**" cried a voice. It was Eugene. He leapt off of a nearby building and ran over to Inju. "**Are you alright?**" he asked.

"**Sister!**" yelled a voice. It was Bethany.

"**Don't call me sister!**" Inju yelled back.

Takeru and Yamato came out of their house with their family. They were surprised to see Eugene and Bethany next to Inju.

"**Bethany, it's fun time again,**" said Eugene. Bethany's hair turned blood-red, and her eyes turned fiery. She laughed maniacally, then charged at full speed against Sadisticdevimon. "**Inju, damage report.**"

"**Digital engine has been severely damaged. Energy loss estimated at one point two gigabytes per second. Estimated time before function loss... thirty minutes,**" responded Inju. As she said this, Bethany's blows to Sadisticdevimon reduced it to its mega-level form, Skulldevimon.

"**That's not enough time to fix it, it looks like I'll have to transfer your data to a new frame.**"

"**Excuse... me... who are... you?**" Yamato asked, struggling to remember his English.

"**Huh? Oh,** I am Eugene Carter, Digipure of Logic. I suppose you are the Digipure of Friendship?"

"You can speak Japanese?"

"I can speak many languages."

Inju spoke. "**That is the Digipure of Friendship,**" she said pointing to Yamato, "**and the younger one is the Digipure of Hope.**" Her ribbon turned lavender as she spoke.

"**Not good, she's getting tired. Her energy is depleting fast.**" Eugene looked over at Bethany, who had already reduced Skulldevimon to its rookie-level form, Demidevimon. "**Bethany, that's enough.**" Bethany stopped. Her hair returned blonde and her eyes to normal. She ran back to Eugene.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Mrs. Takaishi.

"If I can transfer her data in time, then yes. We must hurry.** Bethany, I need you to scan for the remaining digipure.**"

"**Scanning for digipure!**" yelled Bethany. Like she had done before, she scanned the surrounding area. "**None present!**" she said, blankly.

"**Widen the scanning area.**"

"**But I just scanned all of Japan!**"

"…**I see. We'll have to regroup for now. Lead me to Beth, okay?**" Bethany started to return to Beth's location. "Listen up. Follow me and I'll get you to safety," Eugene told Yamato and the others. They listened and followed Eugene. Zetsubou started after them. "Note to any digicursed following us," began Eugene. "I'll kill you if you take another step."

Yamato and the others stopped and looked back. Zetsubou stood there for a moment, clenching his fist in anger, turned, then left. Yamato, Takeru, and their family continued on, following Eugene. They soon met up with Beth and the Inoue family.

"**Beth...**" started Eugene.

"**Not right now,**" Beth responded, holding her head in pain. "**I had a hard time with Ikusa.**"

"**Ikusa?**"

"**The Digicursed of War.**"

"**Oh.**"

"**THAT** **STUPID PURPLE HAIRED FREAK!**" Miyako looked at Beth, startled. "Not you."

Eugene grabbed his digivice and created a portal in front of them. "Enter here and you will be safe."

"Wow! What is that?" asked Miyako.

"**She seems to have gotten better fast...**" remarked Beth.

"This is an interdimensional portal. It leads to a safe haven that I created for the digipure, their families, and their..." Before Eugene could finish, Miyako had already entered the portal. "...digimon."

Together, Takeru, Yamato, and the others walked in, followed by Beth, Eugene, and Bethany.


	9. Part One Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Hikari sighed. Taichi walked up to her. "Hikari, how do you know that guy?" he asked.

"It's a long story, and if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Hikari responded.

Koushiro looked around. "I don't know what to think anymore. How could the entire digital world have been destroyed?" he said to himself. He saw the crystal structure that Hikari had noticed earlier and walked up to it.

"I've got a bad feeling about things," said Tentomon, walking over to where Koushiro stood.

"I wonder what this is," Koushiro replied. He reached out and touched the structure, which then glowed. A shard of crystal appeared, floating in front of him. "Interesting." He reached out and grabbed the shard, which flashed and grew into what appeared to be a mace. Startled, Koushiro dropped it, but instead of falling, it reverted back to being a shard of crystal and hung around his neck by a string. It reminded him of the crystal around Eugene's neck.

A portal opened. "Hikari!" yelled Daisuke, running out as fast as he could.

"Why me?" groaned Hikari to herself. "Can't he find someone else to annoy?"

Following Daisuke was Ken, the Ichijouji and the Motomiya families, and their digimon. "That guy was right. They are here," said Ken.

"So, did you miss me, Hikari?" asked Daisuke.

"Does a toe miss a hangnail?" said Hikari, under her breath. She walked towards where the digivices were held.

"Hikari, where are you going?" Hikari walked faster.

"So, you're here, too," said Iori to Ken.

"It appears so," Ken responded. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. At least the guy who led us here is friendly."

Hikari grabbed the digivices of Miracles and Destiny and started back, only to be stopped by Daisuke, who had been following her. "Hikari, why are you ignoring me?"

Hikari thrust the Digivice of Miracles into Daisuke's gut and walked off, saying "**Because you won't stop annoying me!**"

Daisuke groaned, clutching his abdomen in pain, then noticed what now in his hand. He looked at the gold-colored digivice and thought.

Taichi looked at Hikari. "Was that English? Since when can you speak English that fluently?" he asked.

"Since six Earth-years ago."

"Earth-years? You only have to say years, you know. We don't live on Mars, or anything."

"Perhaps she said Earth-years because of the flow of time that the digital world used to have," Koushiro said, walking back from the crystal structure. Hikari gave Ken the Digivice of Kindness.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Hey, where'd you get that crystal?" remarked Taichi, referring to the crystal that now hung around Koushiro's neck.

"Over at that large crystal, over there." Koushiro pointed at the crystal structure.

Taichi walked over to the crystal. "This is neat," he said to himself. He reached out, and like Koushiro, touched it. Like before, a shard of crystal appeared, floating between him and the crystal structure. "Whoa." He grabbed the shard and it changed into a pair of sais. "Wow!" It reminded him of when Eugene had grabbed his shard. Taichi tried to set it next to the crystal to come to back later, but when he let go of it, it changed back into a shard and was hanging from around his neck by a string. "That's cool."

Hikari looked at Taichi, now interested in the crystal. "That shard of crystal turned into a weapon. How?" she asked herself. She thought to herself for a moment, then walked up, touched the crystal, and grabbed the shard that appeared in front of her, which then proceeded to turn into a staff. As she examined it, Taichi looked at her.

"Heh, if this were a game, you'd be a mage!" he said jokingly.

"These must serve a purpose, but for what I am uncertain," Hikari commented back.

"Hey! Everyone! Come check this out!"

Daisuke, Iori, the others came to where Taichi and Hikari stood. "What is it?" asked Iori.

"Touch it and grab the shard that appears, and a weapon will form," responded Hikari, showing her staff.

Daisuke was first to touch the crystal. When he grabbed the shard that appeared, hardened gloves appeared around his hands. "Hey, I was hoping for a sword!" he said, clearly disappointed.

Iori did the same, and when he grabbed the crystal shard, it turned into a whip. "Ooh! I want to try!" said Daisuke's sister. She reached over and touched the crystal, but nothing happened. "Hey, what's the deal?"

"Maybe only the digipure have access to the crystal's abilities," suggested Hikari.

Ken touched the crystal and grabbed the shard that appeared before him. His shard changed into a wakazashi. "What's the point of these weapons? They will only cause more pain and suffering," he said.

"It is possible that we are to fight alongside our digimon in our next journey," said Koushiro.

A portal opened. Out stepped Jo, Sora, and their families.

"See? I told you. We can trust him," said Jo.

"Are all of the digidestined here?" asked Sora.

"We're still missing Takeru, Yamato, Miyako, and Mimi," responded Hikari.

"Hey, Sora! Jo! Come over here!" said Taichi.

Sora and Jo walked up to where the others stood. They noticed the crystal that the others were crowded around. "What's that?" Sora asked.

"We aren't exactly sure, but we think that it will play a key role in our upcoming journey," Hikari replied.

"And how is that?"

"Touch the crystal." Sora and Jo reached out and touched the crystal, which started to glow. A shard of the crystal appeared in front of them, floating in thin air. "Now grab the shard." Sora and Jo obeyed, and weapons formed in their hands. In Sora's hands formed two daggers, while in Jo's hand formed a flail.

"Wh-what are these for?"

"I believe that these weapons that appear in our hands will be needed in our next adventure," remarked Koushiro.

"They seem a little old-fashioned for a war," said Jo.

A sudden expression of surprise appeared on Hikari's face. "How do you know about the war?" she asked.

"It's complicated. Eugene would probably be able to explain better than me."

Hikari thought to herself for a while. Slowly the crowd around the crystal scattered. For some reason, Hikari felt a feeling of gloom. She felt is if something bad had happened. A short while later, another portal opened, out of which came Miyako, Takeru, Yamato, their families and digimon, Beth, Eugene, and Bethany. Hikari then saw what had made her feel that way; a damaged Inju was cradled in Eugene's arms.

"Everyone move! I need room!" cried Eugene. The digipure and their families cleared a space for Eugene as he and Bethany walked past. Eugene went to the spilt-out contents of his duffel bag, set down Inju, and grabbed his laptop. He opened a file on it and began typing at a seemingly inhuman pace. "**We don't have much time. Bethany, I need you to prepare for a data transfer.**"

Bethany touched her odd-shaped ears, which proceeded to open. She pulled out a tiny wire on each side and attached one wire into Inju's already opened ear. "**Okay, what do I do with the other one?**" Bethany said, her hair turning blond.

Eugene grabbed his digivice and placed it in a slot on the laptop. A chime sounded as the screen on the digivice lit up. Eugene removed it, opened a portal, reached in, and pulled out what appeared to be another Inju. "**Plug it into here.**" Eugene opened one of the new Inju's strange-shaped ears, and Bethany plugged the other wire into a slot inside. "**Begin the data transfer.**"

"**Starting data transfer...**" said Bethany. A humming noise came from the persocom and her eyes went blank as she began transferring the memory from the damaged Inju to the new one.

"**There. Everything should be fine in a few minutes.**"

"What happened?" asked Hikari.

"She got hurt trying to protect us," replied Takeru.

"Hey, Eugene. I thought they were built to be stronger than us."

"They were. Ordinarily, they could take quite a beating. However, if their power source is damaged, they won't last for long before they run out of power. In this case, that is exactly what happened," said Eugene.

"...How, might I ask, did your hair get long and blue?" asked Koushiro.

"Actually, I'd like to know that, too," added Hikari.

"I am basic now, not acidic. Perhaps I should return to my neutral state," answered Eugene. Eugene concentrated, and his hair receded in length and became blond.

"Ah, that's the Eugene I remember. You still have that same haircut," said Hikari.

"Or rather lack of one..." added Beth. They laughed.

"Hikari, do you know where the Digipure of Sincerity and Respect might be?" asked Eugene.

"I might know where Sincerity is. Being as the rest of us are here, I'd say that Mimi is to be here, too. She currently lives in America," said Hikari.

"America is huge. Do you know which State she lives in?"

"New York, I believe."

"Okay, which city?"

"New York City."

Eugene groaned. New York City was the largest city in America, which meant if he went, he would be better off looking for a needle in a haystack. "Please tell me you know which house she lives in."

"Yes. Takeru and I have been there to visit once or twice."

Eugene let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess you'll be coming along, then." He looked over to his persocoms. "As soon as Inju's data is transferred, we'll leave."

It wasn't long before Bethany announced the completion of the data transfer. "**Sister! You're all better!**" she exclaimed, her hair changing back to a turquoise color.

The new Inju grabbed hold Bethany and sharply replied, "**Don't you EVER call me that again!**"

Eugene chuckled. He unattached the wiring from the two Injus, which receded back into Bethany's head. He then proceeded to pick up the damaged one. "What are you going to do with her?" asked Yamato.

"Well, I was going to let the Digipure of Knowledge take a look at it, since she's, in layman's terms, an android," Eugene responded. He turned to Koushiro. "Would you like that?"

Koushiro seemed elated. "You're serious? You'd let me examine the technology you used?" he said.

"Sure…in about twenty minutes."

"Why that long?"

"You have to let the power run out so that you won't get shocked, of course."

"Makes sense."

"**Hikari, you ready to go?**"

"**Sure am. **Tailmon, you stay here."

"Why?" asked Tailmon.

"I don't want any fights breaking out between you and Eugene's digimon."

"**Bethany, let's go,**" said Eugene.


	10. Part One Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Hikari, Eugene, and Bethany walked out of the portal together. "**We're still in Japan. I didn't have a portal ready to go to the US, but Warraptormon can get us there in no time,**" said Eugene.

"**It's been a while since I've seen the two of you. Almost like old times,**" replied Hikari.

"**We're lucky that the digicursed first attack at night. Otherwise, we'd be in a world of trouble.**"

"**So, where is Warraptormon now?**"

"…**Somewhere in the sky.**"

"**So in other words, you don't know.**"

"**But I can call him.**"

"**You're going to use that flute of yours to call him, aren't you.**"

"**Yup.**"

"**I'll go ahead and plug my ears.**"

Eugene pulled out the flute he had put in his pocket and put it together. He positioned his fingers to play the highest note possible, and blew as hard as he could. The note screamed through the air for about five or six seconds, then he stopped and waited. Soon afterwards, Warraptormon flew up to them. "**You called?**" he said.

"**Warraptormon, we need to head back to America,**" responded Eugene.

"**Alright, hop on.**" Warraptormon looked over to Hikari. "**It's been a long time since I saw you last, Hikari. How are you?**"

"**I'm doing fine. But for now we should concentrate on getting the rest of the digipure,**" replied Hikari as she climbed on his back.

Eugene looked around, as if searching for something. "**She should be here by now…**" he said to himself.

"**Who?**" asked Hikari.

"**Fairymon. She's Beth's digimon. She should have been nearby.**"

"**Maybe something happened.**"

"**I hope not.**"

"**Eugene, I can search for her from the air,**" said Warraptormon.

"**Then let's do that,**" responded Eugene as he climbed on Warraptormon's back.

Warraptormon lifted higher off of the ground and searched the surface below for Fairymon. In the distance they could hear a car alarm going off, but only a short while before it disappeared. That's when they spotted her. She was lying on the ground, motionless, with nothing else around.

"**Something's not right…**" said Hikari.

"**Fairymon!**" yelled Eugene. Warraptormon started his descent.

"**GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S A TRAP!**" screamed Fairymon in response. It was too late.

"**Grav Beam!**" cried a voice as a black beam struck Warraptormon. Almost instantly he was on the ground, unable to get up.

"**Warraptormon! The attacks are of the same element as Fairymon's! Don't waste your energy trying to get up! Let it wear off!**" cautioned Eugene.

"**What element are Fairymon's attacks?**" asked Hikari.

"**Fairymon uses gravity to bind the enemy. Almost useless on its own, but when paired with an offensive digimon, it can be devastating.**"

A figure walked out of the shadows. It was that of a young man of about 20 with long, flowing, black hair. Behind him was another, that of a cybernymphmon, a mega-level cyborg digimon. "**Good work. Now they are without digimon. They should be easier to deal with,**" said the man. "**Mori. Akurei. Get over here.**"

To his right stepped a girl, about 18, with very long dark green hair. With her was a viledryadmon, a mega-level digimon that resembled a toxic, withered rosemon. To his left came another girl, about 19 in age, with medium length pale blue hair with white tips. Behind her was a poltergeismon, another mega-level digimon, the digivolved form of a phantomon.

"**They expect us to go up against three mega-level digimon without the aid of our digimon. How many of these have we taken on before at once?**" asked Hikari to Eugene.

"**I don't know, about five or six a piece?**" he responded.

"**Yeah, that sounds about right.**"

"**We are well aware of how strong you two are. To you, and to a few of us, megas are easy. We weren't planning on coming unprepared,**" said the boy.

"**Your orders, Yahi?**" asked Cybernymphmon.

"**All of you, digivolve to your giga-level stages.**"

As the digimon digivolved, Hikari got a look of fear in her eyes. It had been a long time since she had seen a giga, and she knew the extent of their power. Eugene concentrated and returned to his acidic state, then grabbed his crystal.

"**Are you crazy? We can't fight giga-level digimon!**" she said to Eugene.

"**With brute strength, no. But once a digimon gets metal, it keeps metal. Or have you forgotten that simple rule?**" responded Eugene.

"**There are exceptions to every rule, or have you forgotten that? Besides, our strategies against gigas without our digimon are worthless!**"

"**You seem to have forgotten something else.**" Eugene formed a ball of acid in his left hand, while the crystal in his right hand turned into a greatsword.

"**Oh, right. I didn't know you could do that. What about the other two?**"

"**Bethany can take care of the plant, you should keep the spirit busy until Fairymon and Warraptormon are free.**"

"**And how am I supposed to do that?**"

"**Evade like there's no tomorrow.**"

"**Are you done talking, because I would like to go on to the part where you die,**" commented Yahi. Behind him stood Armornymphmon, Venomdryadmon, and Reapermon. "**And don't think that we can't join in, too.**" Yahi grabbed a black crystal, which turned into a dai-katana. Mori, the girl with green hair, grabbed hers, which turned into a rapier. The other girl, Akurei, turned her crystal into a scythe.

"**Now would be a good time for you to use the Staff of Light,**" Eugene told Hikari.

"**The what?**"

"**The crystal around your neck.**"

Hikari grabbed the shard around her neck, which turned into an ordinary looking staff. Immediately the digicursed and their digimon attacked. Eugene outstretched his arm toward Armornymphmon and yelled "**Acid Spear!**" Seemingly out of thin air, several spear-shaped forms of acid materialized and threw themselves at Armornymphmon, tearing through its metal shell like a knife into butter. "**Bethany!**" he called out. "**Fun time! Your target is Venomdryadmon!**" Again, Bethany entered her "rage mode." Her hair changed to a blood red, her eyes went fiery, she uttered a maniacal laugh, and charged at her enemy. By this time, Hikari was barely dodging in and out of Reapermon's incessant attacks. She caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye and raised her staff to parry. Akurei's Rude Scythe stopped dead in its tracks as Hikari's staff blocked her attack. Hikari was beginning to see why the weapons were needed, and dove out of the way of Reapermon's attack.

"**Eugene, how much longer until they are able to get up?**" Hikari pleaded.

"**Hold out a little while longer!**" he responded. He turned back to Armornymphmon and gripped his sword tight. "**Citrus! Fruit!**" he cried. Two small elemental creatures appeared, and together, with Eugene, rushed at Armornymphmon. The blow they delivered dissolved a large piece of its armor, after which the creatures stayed by Eugene's side at the ready, as if waiting for something. It was getting harder and harder for Hikari keep evading. Now Mori and Yahi had joined in the fray against her. It wasn't long before she tripped. Reapermon, Akurei, Mori, and Yahi reared for the attack. "**Acetic!**" cried Eugene. Another creature appeared and wrapped Eugene and Hikari in a protective wall of acid. The attacks intended for Hikari fell short as the metal from their weapons dissolved upon contact with the wall. Meanwhile, Bethany was having the time of her life taking out Venomdryadmon, who had by now reverted to Viledryadmon. Eugene turned to Reapermon. "**Sour!**" he yelled. Yet another creature appeared and flung itself at Reapermon, which then fell to one knee. Eugene ran to the center of the fray, now with four of the creatures by his side. "**Athena!**" he shouted. "**Great Greek goddess of Logic and Wisdom! I summon thee! Come forth and smite my foes! Wreak havoc upon them and show them your awesome might!**"

A bright light flashed in the sky. Yahi and the other digicursed struggled, but could not move. Eugene grabbed Hikari and ran to the safety of a nearby building. The light sparkled, then condensed to a small ball. The ball of light then proceeded to explode. What was left was a beautiful, armored, grey-eyed woman with a large spear. She pointed the spear down and drew it up slowly with both hands. As the spear went up, bright energy surged at its tip, drawing together in an orb. The woman thrust the spear downwards a small ways, and the orb of energy shot from the spear. Upon impact with the surface, the orb produced a tremendous explosion of energy, smashing into the digicursed and their digimon. With that, the woman vanished. In the wake of the attack, the digicursed's digimon had reverted to ultimate-level or lower, and the digicursed lay on the ground, struggling to get up. At that same moment, Warraptormon and Fairymon were released from the gravity binding them down.

"**Let's go,**" said Eugene. Eugene and Hikari bolted to Warraptormon. "**Bethany! Come!**" Following her master's orders, Bethany came to Eugene's side. Together, Eugene, Hikari, Fairymon, and Bethany climbed onto Warraptormon's back.

"**Don't let them get away!**" cried Yahi, but it was too late. Warraptormon had taken off towards America.


End file.
